


Together

by strawberrylovely



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shanceome, Shlunk, Smut, Softcore Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Hunk is feeling down so Shiro and Lance help him realize how special he is.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed some hunk-centric lovin’
> 
> i originally wrote this around the time when that fatphobic comic of hunk came out, you know the one (and if you don’t, good.), but i’m glad i waited until now to finish it. <3 hope you enjoy!

They knew something was wrong when Shiro and Lance were the first to arrive for breakfast. Hunk was always up first, cooking up something for everyone. But that morning he was nowhere to be found.

Normally, the three of them would cuddle together in Shiro's bed as they slept, wrapped up with their limbs strewn all over each other. But Hunk had said the night before that he was going to stay up late to work on some repairs to the yellow lion and had shooed them off to bed without him. So Lance and Shiro fell asleep together, expecting him to join them when he was finished. Only, when the two awoke in the morning and found that Hunk wasn't there, they started to worry.

"Maybe he's with yellow?" Lance offered sleepily when they came upon an empty kitchen.

He and Shiro walked hand-in-hand to the yellow lion's hangar, part of them hoping Hunk would be there and the other part hoping he wouldn't. If he was, that would mean he worked through the night, which meant he hadn't taken care of himself, and that wasn't going to fly with either of them. And if he wasn’t... Well, he had to be, right?

As they got to the yellow lion’s hangar, Lance said good morning to the beast and followed Shiro deeper inside. It only took a few seconds of looking around at the forlorn tools next to Yellow’s front paw, for them to see that there was another lack of their sunshiny boy.

"You don't think he's in his room, do you?" Lance asked his non-MIA boyfriend.

"I would hope not,” Shiro answered solemnly, “but don't know where else he would be.”

He took Lance’s hand again and they quickly walked down the hall to Hunk's room together. It was quiet from the inside, so Shiro slid open the doors and stood by as Lance walked into the dark room.

At the sound of the door opening, a shadowy figure sat up in the bed and rubbed at his eyes.

"Shiro? Lance?"

"Hunk!" Lance said, climbing onto Hunk's bed and over him to sit beside him. He threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck and hugged him tight. "We’ve been looking all over for you.”

“You have?” Hunk asked, rubbing a hand over Lance’s back so the boy would release his hold.

"Yeah, we missed you last night. Why are you in here?" Shiro asked, turning on a lamp and then sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Uhm I... I just thought it might be better if I slept in here last night," Hunk said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"Did you just want to be alone?" Lance asked.

"No, it’s not that it’s just... I figured it would be better for you guys if I let you sleep without me."

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, what do you mean, 'better without you'?" Shiro asked.

"Well, you know. That way I wouldn't be hogging most of the bed, and you two could sleep cuddled together better..."

"Hunky, I like you being there," Lance pouted. "You're soft."

"Yeah, I am."

"That's a good thing," Shiro clarified. He scooted closer, and Hunk readjusted, moving closer to the middle of the bed for all three to sit comfortably.

"If you say so,” Hunk said when they were settled.

The larger man gave a half-hearted smile, avoiding eye contact with both of his boyfriends.

"What's got you so down, sweetie?" Lance asked, rubbing his hand up and down Hunk's arm gently.

"I'm not really sure?” Hunk said as more of a question. “I...I just started feeling really down the past couple days."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shiro asked.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"You don't ever bother us, love.”

Shiro took Hunk’s hand in his own, entwining their fingers so that his hand rested on top of Hunk’s slightly bigger fist.

"Oh,” Hunk finally replied.

"Did you think you did?" Lance asked, resting his head on Hunk’s shoulder as he continued rubbing his boyfriend’s arm.

"I don't know. I mean, I just- You guys look so good together, and you're both pretty and I feel like I get in the way since I'm... Not."

"Not what?" Lance asked.

"Not...pretty."

"What? Jelly bean, you're gorgeous. I mean, your name isn't 'Hunk' for no reason," the brunet smiled.

"I guess. But I'm big and clumsy and I don't really look like I go with you guys. You two look so happy together and I guess I was scared you're only with me to be nice. And maybe it would be better if I just got out of the way."

"Hunk," Shiro said, his voice firm, yet kind. "You are the most handsome boy in the universe. No offense, Lance."

"None taken. I agree."

"You are so beautiful it hurts, but that isn't even all. You're kind and caring and incredibly smart and you can cook like no other. You make every person and alien alike smile because of how bright and friendly you are.” Shiro brought his hand up to Hunk’s chest, fingers grazing Lance’s hair as they moved up to curl around the other boy’s neck. “We love you for who you are on the inside and the outside."

"If anything," Lance cut in, popping his head back up, "we're out of _your_ league because you're the most wonderful boy to ever grace existence."

Hunk smiled for the first time as Lance nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's neck.

"To be honest,” Shiro continued, watching his boyfriends with fond eyes, “it hurts a little that you think we care so much about outward beauty that we wouldn't want you. But I understand exactly what you're going through. We both do, and we don’t blame you for feeling down at all. I just wish next time you’d come us whenever you're feeling this way. We want to help. We love you,” Shiro said. He crawled over, sitting directly in front of Hunk, and looked him in the eyes. “ _I_ love you."

"I love you, too," Hunk said, smile growing ever so slightly.

Shiro placed his metal hand against the wall behind Hunk’s head. Leaning in, he brought his other hand back around to Hunk’s face to hold him there, kissing him gently. When Hunk finally kissed back, Shiro pressed further, sliding his lips over Hunk’s, releasing a low hum of contentedness from his own throat.

“Hey!” Lance whined after a moment, not wanting to be left out. “I love you, too!”

Shiro pulled back and let Lance in, waiting patiently as the boy got situated in Hunk’s lap next to him. Lance’s hands snaked their way up to Hunk’s cheeks, and the two boys shared their own kisses, Shiro looking on happily from the side.

He loved watching his two boyfriends together, sometimes just as much as he loved joining in on the fun. And right now, he wanted in. So he pecked a kiss to Lance’s cheek, who giggled as he continued pressing wet kisses to Hunk’s lips, and moved down below Lance’s hands to give some attention to Hunk’s neck.

The larger boy gasped when Shiro’s lips touched the naked skin of his neck, not expecting the attention from both of his boyfriends at the same time.

“We’re gonna treat you right,” Shiro whispered as he sucked a spot into the soft flesh. “Let you know just how much we appreciate you. Right, Lance?”

“Mhm.”

The blue paladin pulled away, winking over at Hunk as he pushed on his shoulder gently, silently asking him to lay on his back. Hunk obliged, and Shiro went down with him, only letting up on Hunk’s neck to kiss him again.

Shiro felt Lance move off the bed behind them, and listened as he opened a side drawer in search of something. He must have found it, because no sooner was the brunet crawling back onto the bed and tapping Shiro on the shoulder.

“Look what I found,” the boy lilted, and the other two looked up towards him as he held up a small bottle of lube.

Shiro chuckled deeply as he took the bottle from Lance. “Perfect,” he said, pecking Lance on the lips in thanks.

Lance smiled and moved down to snuggle up against Hunk’s shoulder, looking up at his face questioningly as Shiro hovered from above.

“Will you let us take care of you? Would you like that?” Shiro asked Hunk, who simply nodded breathlessly in reply. “Good boy.”

Shiro climbed off the bed and stripped from his clothes, giving the other two room to strip on the bed. When each of them were fully nude, Shiro hopped back up and hovered over Hunk, taking in the expanse of dark skin that he could now see fully.

“You’re so beautiful,” Shiro whispered, and he smiled at the soft blush that appeared on Hunk’s face. “I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“And mine,” Lance chimed in beside them.

“ _Ours_. All ours.”

It wasn’t always that Hunk was the center of attention. In fact, Hunk normally was the one that took care of both Shiro and Lance whenever they had time together like this. So it was about time that the other two paid him back in kind.

They’d been together for months now, Shiro and Lance first, and then Hunk enthusiastically joined when the other two realized they’d both been pining helplessly for him, and Hunk for them in turn. It made sense why the boy might feel like an outsider, only joining after the other two had been already together, but neither Shiro nor Lance could imagine their relationship without Hunk’s loving presence. And they intended to prove it as best as they could.

A quiet hum escaped Hunk’s lips as Lance started kissing his chest, trailing his lips over the warm skin and creating goosebumps with each soft press. Shiro looked on with a smile as he squeezed some lube onto his fingers, warming it up as best as he could before moving down between Hunk’s legs.

The bigger man gasped at the feeling of Shiro’s fingers on his entrance. The lube was still cold, but Shiro circled around his hole before carefully sliding a finger in, and the look on Hunk’s face told him he was enjoying this.

“So pretty and perfect, just like you,” Shiro said, and he stuck another finger in, easily spreading Hunk apart.

Hunk keened and covered his face with an arm.

“Ah, ah, we want to see your lovely face, sweetie,” Lance said.

The boy pulled Hunk’s arm away and gave it a few loving pecks before setting it back down on the bed.

“You guys...don’t have to-“

“We want to,” Lance said, cutting off Hunk’s statement before he could even get it out. “You deserve it. You deserve so much, my love. And we’re sorry you ever felt like we wouldn’t want you, so we want to make it up to you.”

“You didn’t do anything, it was just me,” Hunk argued.

“Either way,” Shiro said. “It’s your turn to be taken care of.”

Shiro pushed in and curled his fingers, making any further argument Hunk might have left turn into a deep moan that Lance swallowed with another kiss.

Hunk’s back arched up off the bed when Shiro inserted a third finger, scissoring them inside before pulling out with a small pop.

“I think he’s ready, Shiro,” Lance teased, kissing Hunk’s nose when he made a needy sound.

Shiro coated his length with a few more drops of lube and lined himself up. He brought himself down face to face with Hunk and waited until the boy looked at him to make any further movements.

“Are you ready, angel?”

“Sh-Shiro... Please...”

He pushed in slowly, moaning right along side of Hunk as the younger boy’s walls covered him completely, taking all of his cock with ease.

“Oh, fuck, Hunk... Look at you, taking me so well. So gorgeous and full.”

A strangled whimper came from Hunk as Shiro pulled out, only to push back in as he leisurely began his rhythm.

Lance watched from the sidelines as Hunk got used to Shiro’s pace, smiling from knowing full well how his boyfriend must be feeling, until he became too impatient not to join. He straddled Hunk backwards, leaning over and taking Hunk’s large girth in his hands. As he started to stroke in time with Shiro’s thrusting, he heard Hunk groan frustratedly behind him, the feeling pleasurable but not nearly enough from how slow the other two’s movements were. Lance took it easy on him, speeding up his hand only to remove it seconds later.

“Lance, please,” Hunk cried, needing more than what he was given.

“Be patient, sunshine,” Lance laughed. “Let us help you.”

Lance looked up to Shiro with a smirk, who nodded his head in understanding and pulled out as far as he could. Already, Shiro could hear whining at the loss of pressure, so he waited until Lance had a hold of the base of Hunk’s cock before he slammed all the way in, timing it perfectly for Lance’s mouth to take in half of Hunk’s length.

The yellow paladin cried out as he thrusted up into Lance’s mouth, the sudden pleasure from both too much as he spilled his juices down Lance’s throat.

Lance swallowed around Hunk’s cock as he came, a bit surprised but happy his boyfriend was enjoying himself.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to- I wasn’t- I just- “

“Shh, it’s alright,” Shiro said, pausing his movements to run a soothing hand through Hunk’s bangs. “That just means we get to take a little longer this morning.”

Lance pulled off with a loud pop, winking up at Shiro as he turned around to face Hunk.

“I certainly didn’t mind,” he teased, licking his lips for emphasis.

The bigger man smiled and raised a hand to Lance’s face, which Lance kissed before leaning down and pressing his lips to Hunk’s.

Shiro started pumping again slowly, trying to be gentle despite Hunk’s slight oversensitivity.

“Mm, you’re so...soft...and warm,” Lance said in between kisses down Hunk’s jaw. “So very handsome,” he whispered in his ear.

Hunk released a shuddering breath, the praise getting to him as much as Shiro’s steady fucking. Lance’s teeth nibbled on his ear, and already his cock was beginning to harden again.

A wandering hand felt it’s way down Lance’s ass, lightly kneading the soft skin until it reached its target.

“Ooh!” Lance jumped at the feeling of Hunk’s hand trying to finger him open.

_Smack!_

“None of that,” Shiro said, hitting Hunk’s hand away. “Lance will get his turn later. Right now it’s Hunk time.”

“But-“

“Don’t worry about me. Focus on your own pleasure. This is for you, baby,” Lance said.

It took a moment, but eventually Hunk nodded and his body seemed to relax further into the bed.

Shiro and Lance both knew Hunk liked to be fair, making sure that everyone got equal attention in the bedroom. But he needed to be taken care of too. To let go of always giving and finally receive, and only receive.

Lance unstraddled Hunk and laid beside him. He whispered how good Hunk was doing, how gorgeous he was, how much they loved and cared for him, how much they loved making him feel good, all in his ear, while trailing feather-light touches across his stomach and chest and enjoying the way the man’s cock twitched every so often when Shiro hit just the right spot or Lance said just the right thing.

“Mm, I love watching Shiro fuck you. He loves taking care of you. I wish I could fuck you like he does.”

“You- You can...” Hunk gasped.

“What?”

Lance looked over at Shiro, who had a raised eyebrow of his own.

“You want me to fuck you instead of Shiro?” he asked.

“No, t-together.”

“You want Shiro _and me_ to fuck you at the same time?”

Hunk nodded despite the growing red on his face, as if he was embarrassed to even ask.

“Shiro?” Lance asked.

“Well, get over here, you heard him.”

Shiro had Hunk turn on his side, coming up to lay in front of him while Lance was positioned against his back. Lance used the lube to slick himself up, and waited for Shiro to tell him when, trailing his fingers along the expanse of Hunk’s back to relax him.

“Is this — _uhn_ —okay?” Shiro asked Hunk, pushing up into him from the front.

“Yes, perfect,” Hunk breathed.

“Okay, I’m going to tell Lance to join me, are you ready?”

Hunk nodded and Shiro pressed his lips to the younger boy’s forehead.

“Just relax, we don’t have to do this if-“

“Iwantto,” Hunk said quickly. “I- I want to. I love you both. I want you both.”

“We love you, too,” Lance said from behind. He kissed the top of Hunk’s shoulder, and found his hand, entwining their fingers.

“I’m ready,” Hunk said.

“Alright,” Shiro smiled. “Lance?”

“Yup.”

Lance lined himself up, using his hand to help himself in alongside Shiro. Hunk hissed at the tightness, but Shiro rubbed his arm and pressed light kisses across his chest, helping him stay relaxed and open as Lance fit perfectly inside.

“How do you feel?” he asked after Lance stilled.

“Full,” Hunk grunted. His face was twisted together, and Shiro felt the boy’s walls pulse around him for a few seconds, before Hunk took a deep breath and smiled. “But good. It’s good,” he said.

“Good.”

Shiro pressed his lips to Hunk’s collarbone, kissing him gently to let him know he was starting to move. He pushed up slowly, letting Hunk get used to the new stretch, and then pulled out, dick rubbing against Lance’s and making Shiro himself moan in pleasure.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “This is so perfect. All three of us together.”

“How it should always be,” said Lance.

Hunk hummed in agreement, feeling so full and safe and _loved_ by both of his boyfriends as they both started slowly fucking into him.

As he got used to them both working together, he moved with them, chasing as much pleasure as possible; his hardened cock trapped between his stomach and Shiro’s, begging for a second release as both men just barely missed his prostate with each thrust.

He twitched between them, hands grasping and scratching at both of their legs and backs in an effort to ground himself. Lance had pulled out after Shiro, finding a different rhythm so that they both fucked Hunk at at different intervals, not giving him a moment to breathe. The stretch was too much and not enough at the same time, the sound was disgustingly wonderful, and the feeling of them sliding in and out had him going crazy with desire.

“Agh!” he cried, feeling surrounded by the essence of Shiro and Lance, all around him, inside him, each thrust an ‘I love you.’

He didn’t even notice he was crying until Shiro was wiping away a tear.

“You okay, baby?” the man asked, concern washing over his red face.

“I just... love you... is all,” Hunk breathed.

“I love _you_.”

“I love you both,” Lance said.

He placed more kisses across Hunk’s back, hugging his boyfriend tight against himself. Shiro followed, wrapping his arms around the both of them as best as he could, and Hunk clung tight to Shiro, pulling him in closer as the man fucked deeper.

Like a switch, Shiro started thrusting faster, pounding into Hunk as Lance went with him, matching his speed and ripping a shout from Hunk as they both filled him to his limit.

“Lan-! Sh-Shi- _fffuck!_ ”

Shiro’s human hand dug into the soft flesh of Hunk’s back, no longer the soft, gentle fucking from before, but a heated desperation that chased an orgasm for all three of them.

Lance came first, choked gasps against Hunk’s back signaling his finish just before he spilled into Hunk’s hole, covering his and Shiro’s dicks with creamy white.

Shiro was next, Lance’s added warmth helping him come with a loud groan into Hunk’s shoulder, pulling their bodies closer to feel Hunk’s presence over him as Hunk’s hole was filled for a second time.

The warmth of his boyfriends’ cum inside him pushed Hunk to the edge, and a final thrust from Shiro tipped him over, splattering his and Shiro’s chests with his own release as he twitched around both of their cocks still buried in him.

Shiro kissed Hunk’s sweaty forehead and the boy smiled, reaching behind him for Lance to snuggle together with them.

“How do you feel?” Lance asked, the first one to catch his breath.

“Thank you,” Hunk nodded, the only response he could give before he started to cry.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you hurting anywhere? Were we too rough?” Shiro asked.

“No, no, it’s just... Thank you. For doing this for me.”

Hunk wiped his eyes and his boyfriends moved closer, cuddling up to him and peppering kisses all over his face, neck, and arms.

“Of course, baby doll. But there’s no need to thank us for loving you. You deserve to be taken care of just as much as you take care of us,” Lance said.

“We should be more aware of how you’re feeling, whether you tell us or not,” Shiro said, pushing Hunk’s messy hair out of his eyes. “I’m sorry you were feeling down, but hopefully you know we love you and need you with us. We’re a team, you’re not an extra here, we’re all in this together. Without one of us, we’re not complete. It’s all three of us or nothing.“

“I know,” Hunk smiled. “And that’s why I’m thanking you. For reminding me.”

“You’re welcome. You know we’ll always be here to remind you that we love you. Because we do. And we definitely need to do this again more often.”

“I agree, I love pampering our boy,” Lance said, tickling Hunk’s side to make him laugh.

“Lance! Lance, haha, stop! I give!” Hunk cried.

“Alright, alright,” Lance said once he finally let up. “We get should get breakfast! I’ll make it so you can relax and keep Shiro out of the kitchen.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad,” Shiro said with fake offense.

“Last time Hunk let you help you started a fire. And you were just boiling water!”

“That- That’s not-” the man tried to argue before Lance shot him a look. “...You’re right,” he surrendered.

“Breakfast would be great,” Hunk cut in, happily watching his boyfriends bicker. “But first, can we take a shower? Together?”

Shiro took Hunk’s hand and closed their palms together, which Lance happily wiggled his own fingers between. Silly, but perfectly them.

“ _Together_?” Shiro repeated, looking from their hands to Hunk’s face with a loving smile. “Is there any other way?”

**Author's Note:**

> whoooo i’ve never done three before so please go easy on me if i did something wrong <3
> 
>  
> 
> If you like this fic, please leave a comment letting me know! Thank you so much! <3


End file.
